


past

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [43]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cooking, Happy Birthday Hanamura Teruteru, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	past

From a young age, Teruteru knew he loved to cook.

It was an integral part of being in his family, after all. They owned a restaurant, and that's where he spent his childhood. Not outside, but over a stove.

Not that he minded. His mother was an incredible woman, and he would die for her. She made even the most mundane of tasks bearable, and soon enough, Teruteru was creating his own recipes.

Unfortunately, that didn't make the restaurant a success. His mother swore she could handle it, but then it started to go under, and he was scared.

So he enrolled in Hope's Peak. For a future.

If he could save his mother's restaurant, then he'd do anything.

Even kill.


End file.
